


The Paths Of Knowledge

by alexis_karpouzos



Category: Critical Theory RPF
Genre: Books, Essays, Meditation, Other, Stream of Consciousness, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexis_karpouzos/pseuds/alexis_karpouzos
Summary: The wisdom of the ancient knowledge and the philosophy of the contemporary scientific knowledge converge and create open thought, the thought of open Wholeness. The core of the open thought is the cosmic consciousness. In every particle, atom, molecule, cell of matter the energy and the information of the cosmic spirit is concentrated. The history of the universal spirit and the spirit of the universal history of spirit unfold through time and in different places. They are history of transformation of our relationship with the world. The knowledge of the cosmic spirit is an unchanged structure, which is expressed in multiple forms in the evolutionary history of the universe.
Collections: Mathematics and Science





	The Paths Of Knowledge

The eastern and Asian thought is poetical thought and wisdom of life. The western philosophy is a rational thought seeking for the truth by the abstract mind and the natural or artificial symbolism of language and mathematics. The eastern philosophy denied the division into matter and spirit, on which the western philosophy and science was founded. It is talking about the unbreakable One. Namely, it is neither idealism, nor materialism. It does not accept this theoretical division on knowledge. The western thought founded its building on the division of matter and spirit and from this division emerged the two philosophical currents of materialism and idealism. The western science today ends up on the same conclusion with the eastern philosophy. We surpass this division between matter and spirit. The nature is united. We go over matter and spirit.

Besides, at the contemporary physics, matter and energy is the same. The Universe is energy. The matter is nothing more than concentrated energy. What is more, the division into spirit that observes and matter that is being observed has been refuted by the double slit experiment of quantum physics. In this experiment the observer and the object being observed are one since they affect one another. The science of Chaos teaches us that everything is interconnected, but the contemporary developments in neuroscience, getting started with the brain neurons and their multiple connections, reveal the topology of the brain, a miniature of the universal geometry of everything.

For example, the Hindu tradition of the Upanishads faces the personal ego as an illusion (Maya). Maya separates the personal Ego from the transcendent Being (Brahman). When the illusion of the personal Ego is spoiled, then the compound with the Transcendent Being is achieved. The Transcendent Being is located deep inside the human’s soul (Αtman). The human’s soul (Αtman) and the Transcendent Being (Brahman) are the Same, boundlessly and timelessly. You are this one (tat tvam asi) “The one who lives inside all beings, but is something else compared to them. He, who is being ignored by the beings, but his body is all the beings. He, who controls all the beings from inside. He is your Soul, the internal Auditor, the Immortal”.

A Buddhist text gives us a vision of the time: “Buddha taught the past, the future, the natural world and each one of us is nothing but names, forms of thought, public words, simply superficial realities.” A Buddhist sutra says: “the form is the vacuum, the vacuum is the form”. For the Japanese Buddhist zen there is no other space, there is no other time. This moment is everything. In this moment the whole being is being summarized. In this moment everything is available, into this moment eternity penetrates the existence and existence penetrates eternity. Bohr’s quantum principle of complementarity supports that everything in the Universe consists of opposed sections. The Chinese Tao is the symbol that characterizes the dialectic unity of opposites. The Tao is the rhythm which connects the opposites.

The wisdom of the ancient knowledge and the philosophy of the contemporary scientific knowledge converge and create open thought, the thought of open Wholeness. The core of the open thought is the cosmic consciousness. In every particle, atom, molecule, cell of matter the energy and the information of the cosmic spirit is concentrated. The history of the universal spirit and the spirit of the universal history of spirit unfold through time and in different places. They are history of transformation of our relationship with the world. The knowledge of the cosmic spirit is an unchanged structure, which is expressed in multiple forms in the evolutionary history of the universe.


End file.
